STREET FIGHTER XTREME
by Sey Lee
Summary: Ryu is down for the count and it seems like all is lost...until two street fighters stand up to Bison. Will they have enough power to defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

STREET FIGHTER XTREME - Chp. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Mika Xiang. All of the Street Fighter characters are the property of Capcom…on with the story. 

Chun Li Xiang glanced out the limo's window just to see her stepmother's way too enthusiastic face. She groaned and let out a sigh as she jumped out to join her stepmother in front the city bank. "Chun Li, show me a smile." Her stepmother grinned and laughed. Chun Li glowered at her and turned around leaving her stepmother to go in the bank herself. 'What does she think she's doing? Can't she just go to some stupid bank by herself?' As she looked across the street she saw some people that looked like they were having a brawl.She ran over there as fast as she could but was caught in a chain-linked fence. As she struggled to get the gate open, she saw a young man brawling against a tall, muscular and fat older man, who was ready to pummel him. When she finally got over the fence by climbing, she screamed. "NNOOOOOOOO!"If Chun Li had not intervened, the young man would have been a heap of mess on the ground. "Stop it!" Chun Li's face was filled with rage. The fat man spoke up, "You wanna make something of it girly?" The fat man smirked at her and Chun Li changed her position in a fighting stance. The fat man charged towards her but she dodged it and threw a series of kicks on his flabby back. He then fell face first and his 'friends' helped him up and ran away. "Are you ok?" Chun Li asked the man behind her and helped him up. "Yeah I'm fine. But you really didn't have to do that." The man was about 5"11, slightly muscular, had unruly brown hair and chocolate eyes. He held Chun Li's hands in his. "Why did they attack you like that?" She asked with a voluntary innocent look on her face. "Those are some thugs that were sent to attack me by a street fighter crime lord." Chun Li gasped and was about to say something when her stepmother's shrilly voice filled the air. "Chun Li! Hey you. Get away from my daughter." The man then released Chun Li's hand and mumbled sorry. At this action, Chun Li was somewhat saddened by this. He then waved good-bye to her and ran off. Chun Li's stepmom then ran to her and panted, "Are you ok honey?" "No!" Chun Li barked. "He hurt you?" her mom asked. She turned to face her stepmother and glared at her. "Why are you doing this to me? He didn't do anything to hurt me." As Chun Li walked away, she noticed a tag that the man had dropped. It only had his name on it. Her stepmother ran back to the limo and ushered her in. The ride on the way home was silent.

That night Chun Li couldn't get the young man out of her mind. She had kept the tag and read it over and over again when she got home. The man's name was Ryu Shun Hoshi. There was nothing else on the tag. 'Must've been a travel tag.' She sighed exasperated and angry with her stepmother. Earlier they had a small squabble. Her stepmother, Mika, was somewhat angry that Chun Li had helped a total stranger and endangered her own life. Chun Li then argued that he was going to die if she didn't come to help him. The argument ended when Chun LI stomped to her room and slammed the door shut. Chun Li sighed again. She was planning to leave her house and go anywhere…away from all her problems. She already had her backpack and was ready to leave.

Chun Li arrived at her destination in 20 minutes. It was in front of the city bank where she had met the young man, Ryu Hoshi. While she walking through the alley, she heard snickering behind her. As she whipped her head around she saw three rough looking thugs who were advancing towards her. "What's a pretty looking girl like you doing here in the late night?" One of the thugs asked her, placing his arm on her shoulders. She brushed the arm off and replied, "What's a dumb-ass like you doing here at night?" At that comment the thug flared and ordered his 2 other companions to attack Chun Li. Even if she was a bit shorter than the other thugs and was outnumbered, she managed to beat them and break a limb or two. She was about to walk away when someone grabbed her in a chokehold. She stifled a scream just before her mouth was covered. Then she felt her assailant strike her head with something heavy and she dropped on the ground unconscious.

Ryu Hoshi continued on his late night jog, that his friend would sometimes call crazy. He didn't mind at all. He loved the fresh air and the peacefulness. He couldn't seem to get the young girl out of his mind, who helped him that afternoon in front of the city bank. He secretly wanted to see her again and repay her. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran to the direction he heard it from. When he got there he saw four thugs laughing at the body that lay on the ground. When they saw him they attacked but was beaten up in less than a minute. Ryu then looked at he body and realized that the body on the floor was none other than the girl, named Chun Li.


	2. Chapter 2

STREET FIGHTER XTREME - Chp. 2

Chun Li woke up notice that the young man, Ryu Hoshi, she helped earlier on today was turned away from her and didn't notice her wake up. She suddenly became aware of her shirt lying on the ground a feet away from her. "You pervert!" Chun Li screamed at Ryu and she threw a pebble hitting him slightly on the head. "What was that for?" he didn't dare turn around. "I save your life and this is how you repay me? By possibly raping me?" Chun Li glared and attempted to throw another pebble at him, but decided against it. "If you don't mind, I'll explain. So put your DAMN shirt on." He said. Chun Li ran to her shirt and quickly put it on. "You can turn around now." Ryu turned around. "Someone knocked you out and took your shirt off. If you didn't scream, you would be hoping the drug stores are open at this time, so you can get birth control pills." "Sicko." Chun Li resumed to put her jacket on and went to find her backpack. "Thanks for the rescue but if you don't mind I have to go now." Chun Li started walking away leaving Ryu with a look of disbelief on his face. Chun Li was about a half a mile away from Ryu when, a blond girl stepped out of the shadows. "What kind of girl would walk out at night without a companion to save the damsel in distress?" She asked quite rudely. Chun Li was ready to defend herself. "What have we got here Cammy?" An unfamiliar voice boomed through the air. A burly man stepped out and greeted Chun Li. "What's your name doll? Ooooohhhh she got a nice ass." "Yeah and I suppose that you're the one with no brain, no brawn only flab. And lots of it." Chun Li answered with a tight smile on her face. "Cammy! Kill her!" he shouted. 

Ryu continued his jog and wondered why Chun Li was so cold towards him. As he continued he heard someone bellow, "Cammy! Kill her!" Ryu ran towards the direction of the voice and found Chun Li fighting against a blond girl. Chun Li was losing and was obviously tired from her recent fight with the thugs. She was down and Cammy was about to shoot Chun Li in the head when Ryu intervened. "SENPUU KYAKU" Ryu yelled, thus blasting Cammy away from Chun Li and into the man. "Leave her alone Bison." Ryu glared and stood in front of Chun Li, who was very dazed at that moment, to act as her shield. "Ryu Hoshi. Very bad move. I always have next time and you won't be so lucky pretty girl." Bison frowned at Ryu and walked away with Cammy. "Are you ok?" Ryu asked Chun Li. "Come on." Ryu led Chun Li out of the alley and into his car, which was a brand new silver, convertible mustang. Chun Li got into the car and brought her jacket tighter. Ryu got into the driver's seat and slowly began to drive in the deserted streets of LA. The ride was silent until, "Where are you taking me?" Chun Li whispered. "Where do you wanna go?" Ryu asked gently. "I don't know." "Why did you run off like that? If I didn't hear Bison yell, you might have been killed." Chun Li sighed. "What's it to you? I mean I don't even know you and who knows where you're taking me." Ryu stopped the car. They were in front of the Royal Caribbean Hotel. "Do you need a place to stay?" "I don't know!" "You know you are being so stubborn. C' mon. You can stay here." Ryu opened his door and rushed to Chun Li's side and helped her out. They walked in the hotel and rode on the elevator to the penthouse suite on the 78**th** floor. Ryu led her to room 7865. When he opened the door, they were greeted by a blonde American who happily smiled to see Ryu and the girl. "Heelllllloooo" the blonde greeted. Ryu spoke up, "Ken this is Chun Li…" "Xiang. Chun Li Xiang" Chun Li finished. Ryu continued, "Oh and Chun Li this is Ken Masters." The two shook hands and smiled at each other. Ken prepared coffee, Ryu explained Chun Li's situation. 

"Oh! So she's like kinda run away. But she doesn't know where she's going." Ken inquired. "Actually, I wanted to find Mr. Hoshi." Chun Li nodded at Ryu. "I know that's you. I wanted to get some information about a street fighter crime lord who runs Shadowloo." Ryu looked surprised. "Why do you want to know about Shadowloo?" Ken asked, running his hand through his blonde hair. "My father was an Interpol agent. While on a case he was murdered by someone working for Shadowloo. Possibly an officer or Shadowloo's leader. I have been trying to find out the connection between Shadowloo and the Street Fighter Tournament. I found out that some of the people that work for Shadowloo is also a street fighter." Ryu looked stunned. "But why would Shadowloo send someone to murder an Interpol agent?" Chun Li shrugged. "Well if you want to find out, you could stick with us and check out Little Edo tomorrow. We're meeting a friend there tomorrow and you could talk to some people there, since you don't have anyplace else to stay." Ken replied. Ryu spoke up, "Yeah. You could stay in my room." "Thanks." Chun Li mumbled as she followed Ryu into his bedroom. "If you need anything, I'll be sleeping on the couch so just call. And Ken is right next door." Chun Li laid down on the warm, soft, cushioned bed and fell asleep on the spot.

The next day Chun Li found herself surrounded by Japanese trinkets and art. She had been here before but it fascinated her. Maybe it was because she came here with her stepmother who was Japanese. And Mika's babbling always gave her a headache. But this trip was quiet. Ryu, Ken and her went to little Edo early and Ken had left Ryu and her to find his friend. "So what did you want to find out about Shadowloo again?" Ryu spoke up, breaking the intimate silence. "Ummm…well who the leader is for starters and finding out what they had to do with the case." Chun Li glanced up. "This would be a good place to start looking, but not really asking." Ryu pointed to a rusty building about 3 floors. Chun Li looked at him skeptically, "A bar?" "It's a club. Kind of a fight club, open to the public. I'll do the talking and you stay close to me. There are some people you don't want to mess with." As they went in, they didn't notice that someone was following them. 


	3. Chapter 3

STREET FIGHTER XTREME - Chp. 3

Disclaimer: Ok. Well chapter 3 is up and I just wanted to let ya'll know that this would be an AU and I tried to follow the story line of the series not to confuse anyone. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters 'xept the fiction I added for some of them and that Street Fighter belongs to Capcom. I really wish that I did though…L…on with the fic.

Ryu slowly made his way inside the building and made sure Chun Li was right behind him. Indeed, she was clinging on his shirt for dear life. He smiled, somewhat amused and got a table for them to sit on. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked her. She gave him a look, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. He chuckled. Just then a burly man approached them. "This is my table so get off!" He yelled at Ryu. The man was 6 feet tall and had overdeveloped muscles. Ryu was not intimidated. Then the man grabbed Ryu and tossed him off the chair. "Excuse me, but we didn't know and there are other tables there." Chun Li pointed to a far corner were it was deserted. Ryu slapped his forehead.'Oh brother!' "What did you say?" The man bellowed. "I'm the owner of this club and _this_ is my table." "Hokoni! The fights about to start." A tiny man nudged the burly man. Hokoni threw Ryu back and left to jump in the wrestler's ring. Ryu got up and looked at Chun Li. She had a look of fright on her face. "Have you ever gambled?" Ryu asked. "No." "Here's your chance to do so. You gotta bet on a fighter and if that fighter wins, you get a doubled amount of what you betted." Ryu stood up. "Let's take a closer look." "WELCOM EVERYONE TO XTREME FIGHTING AT BRAWL BAR. FIRST WE HAVE A CHALL-EN-GER TO CHAL-LENGE THE GREAT BOXER HOKONI. YOU THERE! STAND UP!" the tiny man pointed at Ryu. "SIR PLEASE COME INTO THE RING." Ryu looked surprised and so did Chun Li. He and Chun Li made their way to the front of the ring. As Ryu got up, Hokoni grabbed him on the shirt collar and tossed him into a corner. Spectators cheered FOR Hokoni and betted hundreds on him. Chun Li, however took out a wad of 5 dollar bills and betted on Ryu. She didn't have any doubts that he would win; it was just well…she was afraid of losing her money to a bunch of creepies. 

DING! The bell rang and the fight began. " Chun Li cheered as Ryu brought Hokoni down on his face.She could also hear some people cheering for the young fighter. Chun Li was making so much money betting on Ryu, that some spectators were changing their bets from Honoki to Ryu. It didn't last long for Honoki, was furious. He was being humiliated in his own bar. "Toru, Chiara, Nggat," he called to his guards. "KILL HIM!" With that, Ryu jumped of the ring and grabbed Chun Li's hand. The money she had collected from betting flew out of her hands and into the air, causing a commotion, which was a diversion they just needed to escape. Ryu and Chun Li ran up the emergency staircase and up to the third floor. Bad move. There was no other way to get out of the building except for two windows. One was at the end of the hall and the other one was by the stair landing. "We're dead!" Chun Li retorted flatly. Ryu stood there pacing back and forth. "Do you have anything heavy I can use?" he asked Chun Li who was, at the moment, spacing out. "Huh…uuhhhhh…yeah…a cell." Chun Li took out her sky blue colored cell phone and handed it to Ryu. "Is it expensive?" he asked questioningly. "Yes…no…uhhh…don't know…" Chun Li looked at him. "OK. Move back." Ryu shifted his position and was about to throw it on to the window by the stair landing. "YOU are not gonna throw that!" "Yes! I have to!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

Chun Li instantly covered her mouth. Ryu smiled and grabbed the cell and was about to throw it when,"What an I supposed to do with out my cell phone? *sigh* I'll do it! You owe another one though." With out looking, Chun Li chucked her cell at the window and heard it slam on the pavement. She then ran to the other window at the end of the hall and kicked it. "JUMP!" Ryu urged Chun Li. "NANI?!?!" Chun Li looked back surprise. Then she felt Ryu push her through and he followed after her. Luckily, there was a deserted tent and they landed on it. Onlookers gazed at them intently, trying to figure out what the heck they were doing. "C' mon." Ryu grabbed Chun Li's hand and ran down the street to meet Ken and his friend. 

Ken looked at his watch for the 50**th** time in 30 minutes. He was waiting in front of Red Dragon waiting for Chun Li and Ryu. They were supposed to meet Dee Jay, Ryu's and Ken's friend. He sighed exasperated. He turned to Dee Jay and sighed, once again. "Look man, maybe we should wait for them inside." Dee Jay suggested his thick Jamaican accent showing. Unexpectedly, Ryu and Chun Li showed up panting and grasping for air. " Where have you guys been?" Ken asked, anger crystal clear in his eyes. "We ran into some trouble," Chun Li cried. "Then I lost my cell phone," she sobbed. Ken replied, "Well…let's just go inside." 

After they ordered, Ken spoke up, "Chun Li, this is Dee Jay. Dee Jay, this Chun Li." The two shook hands and their food was served. "So Dee jay, do you anything about Shadowloo?" Chun Li asked in between bites. "All I know is that Shadowloo's leader is a street fighter. Shadowloo have spies and connections all over the world. They can put a lot of influence on society." "They sound dangerous…you might need our help." Ryu glanced up. He frowned the instant the door to Red Dragon opened. "What it is Ryu?" Chun Li asked, not daring to turn around. "TROUBLE!" 


	4. Chapter 4

STREET FIGHTER XTREME - Chp.4

Disclaimer: OK. Well Chapter 4 is up and I'm sorry for the wait but I'm stuck with so much school work. Oh and…All the characters don't belong to me but they belong to CAPCOM… I wish I did though. Just Kelly and Mika. That's all and I hope this chapter isn't confusing. R/R 

DING-A-LING-A-LING. The door chime at Red Dragon's was agonizing to Chun Li's ear. No…she liked door chimes but that door chime's melody sang trouble. From Ryu's grim face she could tell it was serious. "Hello Ryu, Chun Li." Bison nodded towards them. "Enjoying…lunch?" Cammy's British accent was now evident to Chun Li. Chun Li turned around and was surprised that the whole restaurant hushed. "Ryu, give the girl up. She is coming with me. Whether you like it or not." Bison gave Ryu a false smile. Ryu moved from his seat and went over in front of Chun Li to protect her. Bison laughed. "If you insist that we fight," Bison pause for effect. "Then we shall." The restaurant owner, who was watching from the corner, ran over to the two street fighters. He had called 911 and hoped that the police got here in time before a fight erupted. "Please, please, don't fight here!" he begged. "Go away old man." Bison shooed him away and advanced towards Ryu. Ryu changed position and into a fighting stance. "Don't do it." Chun Li pleaded. "Stay here." He replied back to her and moved towards Bison. Bison charged and backhanded Ryu and smiled mischievously. Ryu got up from the floor and proceeded to punch Bison in his face. They were both knocked down in the process. As they got up again, Chun Li stood there with horror thinking about the fight's outcomes…

_He_ watched Ryu Hoshi and M. Bison fighting with all their might for Chun Li Xiang. _He_ kept his face hidden and kept watching. _He_ was also pondering why M. Bison would want the young daughter of Dorian Xiang. _He_ knew Dorian personally and wasn't surprised to that his daughter would be curious about his death. It was a rather mysterious death for an Interpol agent. He was relaxing in a hotel room one night and was found dead the next morning. Rumor was it that Dorian was investigating an organization, called Shadowloo. Shadowloo was afraid of being caught that they had decided to take out Dorian Xiang.

The man sighed and continued watching. Ryu had Bison in a chokehold and was being thrashed around. As Ryu let go Bison crumpled to the ground as in putting on an act. Ryu charged again. In a split second, Ryu was down on the ground clutching his right arm in pain. Blood was surrounding him and spreading quickly. The man turned his gaze on Bison. He was holding a small but rather sharp pocket knife which had a drop of blood on the tip. Bison was smiling maniacally. "Now Ryu, Chun Li Xiang is coming with me." Chun Li ran over to Ryu and whispered something to Ryu that _he _couldn't hear. Just then police sirens were heard in front of Red Dragon. Bison motioned to Cammy and they left through the back exit without leaving a trace. Paramedics rushed in and treated Ryu quickly but gently. As the police scouted the place, directions were being given to the paramedics as to where Ryu would be taken. "L.A. General hospital," _he_ murmured to himself. _He_ left the place and walked calmly away from the hectic mood of Red Dragon.

Ryu woke up to the glaring lights of the hospital room. He remembered why he came to the hospital and what the doctor told Chun Li and Ken.

*Flashback* 

"He will have to stay here until Sunday. The wound isn't long but it is a bit deep. I won't check him out until Sunday." The doctor replied. Chun Li and Ken nodded.

*Flashback ends*

They thought he was asleep. All the while he was listening in on their conversation. Chun Li felt terrible and was thinking of giving herself up to Bison so this kind of thing won't happen again. Ryu sighed and wished he had someone to talk to. All he could do was look around the hospital room and stare at the flowers sent to him. One was from Chun Li and Ken and the other one was anonymous. He was wondering who it was from and got rather tired of thinking, that he fell asleep.

Chun Li sneaked in Ryu's room for she was afraid of disturbing him. It was Sunday morning and the doctor said it would be ok for Ryu to leave the hospital. She turned her back as she closed the door. "Hey. You can leave the hospital now." As she turned around, a wave of surprised engulfed her. "Hello Chun Li." "MOTHER?!?! What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing, but I won't because it's so obvious." Mika and her assistant, Kelly were sitting on the guest chairs on the foot of Ryu's bed. He hadn't awaken yet so Chun Li had to yell in a whisper. "What do you want?" she asked. She moved over nearer to Ryu and stood there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Mika stood up. "I want you to go home honey. I miss you and so does everybody." Chun Li shook her head. "Absolutely not. I refuse." "Damn it Chun Li! Listen to you mother!" Kelly yelled in anger. The noise woke up Ryu who was having such a peaceful sleep before this moment. "What's going on? Oh! Hi Chun. Can I go home now?"

Chun Li gritted her teeth. "Yep. Just call the nurse." She paused, "Mother you're wasting you're time. I absolutely refuse to come home with you." "Dear child, you have no job. How can you expect to live outside my care? You have no money and no place to live and most of all no person to trust." Chun Li ignored her mother and helped Ryu pack his things. Kelly was at Ryu's side stroking his hair, much to his dismay. Mika folded her arms and spoke up quietly, "I won't let you leave the hospital. Not until you come home Chun Li and leave him here." Chun Li shook her head. "Ken's coming back here to tell us what's gonna happen. After we can leave and meet Dee Jay again." "Hope it wasn't like last time." Ryu gave Chun Li a grin. Kelly noticed this and sighed in anger. Just then a nurse came in and smiled to Ryu. "We need to give you one more shot before you go." The nurse said in a British accent. She held up a large and sharp needle. She was about to inject it into Ryu when Chun Li kicked it away from her hand and it smash into the wall away from Ryu. "What are you doing?" Mika and Kelly cried simultaneously. "Yeah Chun. What was that for?" Ryu looked surprise. "Came back here to finish the job Cammy?" Chun Li gazed at the nurse. "Oh bloody hell. I should have brought two. One for Ryu and one for you. Then I would have really finished the job." The two fighters locked gazes. "Well if you won't die by strychnine then this will." Cammy took out a large revolver. "What? Bison getting desperate or is this getting personal?" "Both!" Cammy was about to shoot when Chun Li kicked her in the stomach. "Oh you little…" Cammy got up and kicked Chun Li. Hard. Chun Li slammed into the wall. "Chun Li!" Ryu exclaimed. Cammy smirked and Mika ran over to her stepdaughter's aid. Chun Li pushed her mother away and reluctantly Mika gave in. Chun Li proceeded for another kick when something caught her eye. A man about as tall as her with platinum blonde hair which was braided was floating outside the hospital windows. Chun Li couldn't believe her eyes. Just then the window crashed and Chun Li was slammed into the wall. "Vega!" Cammy exclaimed. Slowly Cammy was transported down onto the ground and into an awaiting black jeep. The man named Vega followed. Ryu jumped of the bed and ran to the window. So did Chun Li. "They got away." She sighed and turned towards the door just as Ken walked in. "What…happened?" Ken panted. "Nothing much. So what did you find out?" Ryu asked changing the topic. "Ok! Well Bison is having a party tonight at Santo Rico de Veronica. Lots of people will be there and we'll find out a lot about," Ken's tone dropped into a whisper. "Shadowloo." "Great idea." Chun Li exclaimed enthusiastically. "But, there is tiny problem. I won't be able to go." "Why?" Chun Li asked with a tint of sadness in her eyes. "Ummm…aaa…Ihaveadate." Ken smiled sheepishly. Ryu and Chun Li looked surprised. They tried to keep themselves from laughing. "All right Ryu! You can go home now." The doctor walked in and gave some papers for Ryu to sign. After Ryu signed it, the doctor gave Ryu permission to leave the hospital. Ken ran ahead to put Ryu's luggage in his car. That left some time for Ryu and Chun Li to be alone. But Mika and Kelly were following behind ten paces. "What are we gonna do?" Ryu asked. "I think we should go but have different looks so Bison won't recognize us. If we run into some trouble, we could call Dee Jay for help." Ryu looked up to the ceiling. "That's a good idea." "AHEM!" Ryu and Chun Li looked behind them. "I don't remember giving Chun Li to go to this party tonight. Nor did I give Chun Li permission to go with anybody else except for me." Mika closed her eyes and smirked. Chun Li ignored her and continued to walk towards the elevator. Ryu however stood there waiting and gawked at Chun Li. "I'll go with you to that party Ryu." Kelly smiled sweetly and clutched on Ryu's left arm. Chun Li saw this but pretended not to care and waited for the elevator. Finally, Mika gave up and followed Chun Li inside the elevator. All of them were quiet on the ride down. When they reached the bottom, Chun Li ran outside and hopped along the side of Ryu's car. She hopped on the top of the trunk and waited for Ryu. She ignored the fixed gazes she getting from people, especially from young men. When Ryu drew near to the car, she hopped off and noticed on the passenger's seat a black box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Ryu noticed it too for he paused trying to unlock the car. She read it. "To Chun Li, from Ryu. Hope it fits and thanx for the flowers." Chun Li looked at him. "You sent this? Thank you." Ryu looked confuse and was even more confused when Chun Li hugged him. He returned the hug and didn't let go. "Does this mean you're not going to the party with Kelly?" "Are you kidding me? I would rather go with Cammy than her." Ryu smiled and returned Chun Li's hug. Kelly gritted her teeth as she spied Ryu holding Chun Li in his arms. "She doesn't deserve him." Mika was also staring gawked at her daughter and the man she was falling for. 'Oh Chun Li! What kind of trouble are you getting into?'

Santo Rico de Veronica was a joyous place for all the people inside. Bison smiled and gave a toast to everyone. He was planning a surprise for some of his guests. Everyone were happily chatting to one another and sharing toasts. Suddenly the room hushed and all the guests were staring at the top of the grand staircase and all were filled with awe. On the top stood a young lady. She was wearing a black satin gown that hung from her shoulders by a thin strap. It went down to the floor, which was spread around the grand staircase. The gown was simple, but beautifully designed. Finally she had a shawl that wrapped around her lower arms to accessorize gown. She looked like a Barbie doll. Bison made his way through the guests towards her. When he reached her, he noticed she was wearing a small diamond studded crown, which was parched on her head. He bowed down graciously and kissed her right hand. "Good evening mademoiselle." He greeted with a fake French accent. "Yes. Good evening to you too señor. What a pleasurable party you are holding." The lady replied with a slight Spanish accent. Bison nodded to her escort. A young man also in his late teens. He had unruly brown hair and piercing brown eyes. 'He looks awfully familiar.' Bison thought. The clock struck 7 and Bison made his way to the podium to make a speech.

"Welcome to an evening of glamour and party." Bison announced to all his guests. Ryu smirked and looked at Chun Li. She was clutching on his arm and looking around. "Do you see anything?" Ryu asked. "Not really. Other than all the people looking at me, nothing." Ryu turned his attention back on Bison. They had decided to come to the party as a couple. As they walked in, all the guests' attention turned to them. 'Actually it turned to Chun Li.' She was wearing the dress he gave her earlier this afternoon. It was actually from Ken, but Ken just put Ryu's name on the package. Ryu had remembered the way he reacted the first time he saw her in the dress.

*Flashback*

"I'm ready." Chun Li called out to Ryu who was impatiently waiting for her to finish up. He craned his head towards her and felt his jaw drop. Chun Li was striding towards him. Her dress wrapped around her and made her look like a princess. Her graceful strides added to the touch. She stopped in front of him. She took her hand and slowly connected Ryu's lower jaw with his upper one. "You look…gorgeous." Ryu managed to say something. "Thanks. So do you…I mean you look good in tux." Chun Li smiled as Ryu extended his arm towards her. Chun Li latched on his arm and rested her head on his shoulders as they walked out of the hotel.

*Flashback Ends*

"Excuse me? Would you like some wine?" a waiter came over and displayed a tray and Ryu took a glass. Chun Li looked at him in disbelief. "You drink?" "No. But it's a party and we have to go with the flow." Ryu took a drink. "How old are you anyway?" Chun Li answered, "I'm only 17. I take it that you're 18?" Ryu nodded as he drank some more. "And now everyone is welcomed to dance. Please enjoy yourselves." Bison finished off his speech and soft music went on. A man who had braided blonde hair approached Chun Li and bowed down low. "May I have this dance señorita? And may I add you look absolutely stunning!" Chun Li released Ryu's arm and took the man's hand. Together they gracefully made their way to the middle of the ballroom and began to waltz. All eyes were on them. Ryu felt a pinch of jealousy rising, tickling his spine. He noticed Bison looking at him with intensity. He turned his attention back to the blonde man and Chun Li. When the music ended, the blonde man escorted Chun Li back to Ryu. "Good evening señor. You're señorita has such great talent. She's savvy and has grace. I had the most pleasurable time dancing with her." "Muchas Gracias." Ryu replied. The blonde man walked away. "Have fun?" "Yeah. He's a great dancer. Did you see anything?" "Not much. Except for Bison looking at me in a really weird way." "Uh-huh. I have to go to the washroom." Chun Li walked away. As Ryu turned around, he didn't notice the blonde man follow Chun Li.

"Hmmmmm…wonder if I could find out anything today." Chun LI stared at herself in the mirror. She looked down, washing her hands. When she looked up, she was surprised. "Hello señorita." The blonde man she danced with was right behind her. "Hi." Just then, he wrapped an iron chain around her neck. "Uh! H…hel…argh!" Chun Li struggled. This man was trying to kill her! As he stepped back, he started to lift Chun Li off her feet. Chun Li kicked and thrashed. He tightened the grip and Chun Li could feel herself run out of air. Suddenly everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! Finally, I upload another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I just made up the other name from Balrog. Yes and he is an ass, and he is a boxer. Well **All** the characters don't belong to me and they belong to CAPCOM…anyways…on with the story. 

Ryu looked at his watch. Chun Li was gone for 20 minutes already. She had told him that she was going to the washroom and yet she wasn't back. He decided to look for her. He suddenly remembered the way Bison was looking at him earlier on. 'Chun Li could be in trouble.' Ryu headed for the ladies washrooms. He was about to turn the corner, when he heard voices talking. "All right. Take the lovely señorita away. What a shame she has to go. She does have a lovely face." 'He's talking about Chun Li!' Ryu thought and hid as he heard footsteps coming towards him. But they weren't. They were heading to another part of the building. He saw a large muscular man holding an unconscious Chun Li. Then the blonde man, Chun Li danced with earlier, headed towards Ryu's direction. Suddenly Ryu jumped out to confront him. "What have you done to Chun Li?" he asked angrily. The man frowned. "It seems that you have heard the whole conversation. Señorita is being taken somewhere. Now you must be terminated." He punched a button on the wall and an alarm went off. Ryu realized that numerous amounts of guards would come any minute and he would get captured. So Ryu turned and ran.  Ryu could fight but his arm still hurt and he wouldn't be any help to Chun Li if he was captured. 

HUMMMMMMM…HUMMMMMMMM. The hum of the overhead fan woke Chun Li. She realized that she was tied to a chair and that a guard stood there, gawking at her. She was in a dimly lit room and there was only one door. "Glad to see you're awake." The guard greeted her with hostility. "You've been so much trouble for Shadowloo and Bison." Chun Li was too dazed to answer. "Although you have your good points. You're pretty." The guard moved closer towards her. Just then the door opened and in came another guard. The other guard looked annoyed and left the room. This guard was a quiet one. He moved behind Chun Li and began to untie her. "What are you doing?" "Don't you want to escape?" he said in a British accent. The guard took off his cap and a braid of long blonde hair fell squarely on his shoulders. "CAMMY?" Chun Li exclaimed, very surprised. "Keep quiet if you want to leave. I took the guards out so stay quiet and follow me." "Why are you helping me though?" Chun Li asked as she stood up to follow Cammy out of the room. "I can't explain now but I will later." Cammy walked down an unfamiliar hall. Chun Li followed behind her. "Do you know where Ryu is?" Chun Li whispered. Cammy turned left. "No. But Vega caught him and sounded the alarm. He got away though." "Vega? Who's Vega?" Chun Li looked confused. "He was the guy you danced with and who knocked you out." Cammy stopped abruptly. "Hurry this way." Cammy ran through the hallway and out an emergency door. Chun Li followed and realized she was in the parking lot. "Ok. The coast is clear. You have to get out of here quickly." "But why are you doing this?" Chun Li looked at Cammy. "I'll explain tomorrow. Meet me at the Shotokan Dojo at 9pm. Look, I know I've tried to kill you, but just this once please trust me." Cammy hurried back inside. Chun Li stood there, looking astonished. She then heard the alarm and hurried to Ryu's car. Luckily she had extra keys and went inside. 

Ryu, tired from running, stopped to wait in an empty closet. He had been running from the guards and was trying to find Chun Li at the same time. He was lost in Santo Rico de Veronica's humongous grounds. He thought he was getting somewhere, but he was just running in circles. He looked behind him to see if he was being followed. Ryu stood up again and teetered to he corner and caught a glimpse of someone in a black dress running across the halls. He followed the shadow and ran towards that person. She was against the left wall. Ryu crept up behind her and covered her mouth. She grunted and fought her way from Ryu's grasped. She was unsuccessful, since Ryu was much stronger. When he dragged her into an empty closet, he let go and she looked at him surprised. "Ryu? What was that for?" It was Chun Li. Her hair was disheveled. "I wasn't sure if it was you." Ryu looked around cautiously. "Whatever. We have to get out of here." Chun Li advanced towards the empty hallway. Ryu followed and stayed beside Chun Li. All of a sudden, a blonde man stepped from the shadows and smiled at Chun Li. It was Vega. "Señorita. I see you've escaped. But you won't from me." Chun Li placed her hand behind and felt something hard and heavy. Without thinking, she chucked at Vega and rushed the opposite direction. Ryu followed and Chun Li kicked an emergency exit door open. Hurriedly, Chun Li and Ryu rushed outside, hopped into the car and drove away.

That night, Ryu stood outside on the balcony talking to Ken. It was past 1 and Ken had just come home from his date. Chun Li was already asleep so that left Ken and Ryu to have 'guy' talk. "She is gorgeous Ryu. And she has a great personality." He was talking about his girlfriend, Eliza, who was in town for a conference. "Mmmm-hmmmmm," was all Ryu could mumble. Ken looked at his friend in concern. "What's wrong?" "It's about Chun Li. She could have been killed tonight and I don't know how she escaped. She wouldn't tell me." Ryu sighed. "And she asked me to drop her off at the Shotokan Dojo tomorrow." "What's she gonna do there?" Ken asked. "Don't know. I'm worried she might be in danger." Ken chuckled. "Man! You got it bad. By the way, she'll be fine." "Whaddaya mean? I got it bad?" Ryu looked at Ken in astonishment. Ken smiled, "You're falling. And fast." Ken paused. "I mean, you like her." GAWK! "What? I…she's…just a friend." Ryu shook his head. Ken turned around and walked inside the room. "Whatever." Ryu just stood there. 'I'm in total denial.'

Chun Li fumbled with her sweater's zipper for the 20**th** time in a row. She was nervous about meeting Cammy at the Shotokan Dojo. She was afraid it was a trap and that she would never find out about anything. Ryu had agreed to drop her off. "So who are you meeting there?" Ryu asked. Chun Li looked away. "No one really. Just a friend…oh you can drop me off here." Ryu looked confused. Chun Li was getting off a mile away from the dojo. "I'll call when I'm finished ok?" Chun Li forced a smile and shut the door. Hastily she ran off towards the direction of the dojo and didn't see Ryu park his car behind some shrubs. When she got there she looked around and didn't see Cammy. "You're early." Chun Li whipped around and saw Cammy. She was dressed in black pants and had a black tank top on. "I didn't think you were gonna come. But judging by your outfit…" Cammy replied as she looked at Chun Li. Chun Li looked at herself. She was wearing blue cord pants that were flared that matched with her blue sweater. "Yo! I'm wearing something decent. I ain't in pj's." Cammy smiled. "Chill! Anyways about yesterday…I helped you 'coz I found out something about Bison that he regretted to tell me." Chun Li sat down, "And? What was it?" "Alright. I'm gonna spill everything. I was brainwashed by Bison to become the perfect assassin. He is the leader of Shadowloo. Some of the officers of Shadowloo are street fighters. That includes Bison. Shadowloo harbors drugs. They export and import. Once Interpol was investigating a drug syndicate. Resources led to Shadowloo. That's when Bison called me. He told me that Dorian Xiang took over the drug syndicate when he brought it down. I went to his hotel room and killed him." Cammy looked at Chun Li intently. She had a look of horror and shock. "Did you say Dorian Xiang?" Cammy nodded. "OMG! You mean you're the one who killed my father?" "WHAT? Dorian Xiang is you're father?" "Yes." Chun Li said quietly. "I had no idea. Bison told me that…oh bloody hell! What have I done? Oh Lord please forgive me. Then you are in real danger. Bison will come after you!" "Wait…tell me first. Who else is in Bison's command?" Chun Li asked, keeping her head down. "There's Vega. He has psychic powers. There's also Balrog, who's such a bloody ass. That's the main people and they're both street fighters." "Oh such a shame both of you will live not long enough to tell anybody." A new voice spoke up. Chun Li and Cammy stood up. There behind them was the man that chased Chun Li and Ryu out of the Brawl Bar. "That's Balrog. He's also known as Hokoni." Cammy whispered. Both of them were ready to defend themselves. "Don't waste your time on them Balrog. The señorita is mine." A familiar voice spoke up and Vega and Bison stepped out. "You…" Chun Li cried in anger. "Yes I did order you're father's death. And yours if you hadn't escaped with Cammy's help." Bison turned to Cammy. "Traitor." "Oh yes I'm a bloody traitor to you." Cammy gave Bison a sardonic grin. "Enough! Bison you're with me." Chun Li stepped forward. "I second that." Cammy agreed. Bison smiled and held his hands up. Suddenly a burst of lavender light engulfed Chun Li. Cammy looked in horror. Chun Li was just standing there, unable to move, unable to breath. "Huuuuuh." Chun Li stood there about to cry. She was so close to avenge her father's death, yet she was running out of air and her lungs were contracting. "Let her go!" Cammy charged at Bison and was backhanded. She covered her left cheek and felt something liquid slowly dripping down her hands. Chun Li saw this and gasped, Cammy's cheek was open and was bleeding heavily. Tears started dripping down Chun Li's cheek. Cammy wiped her bloody cheek and proceeded to try to take down Bison. "SPIRAL ARROW!" Cammy screamed with all her might to focus her attack on Bison. It him squarely on the chest but when the smoke cleared, he was still standing. Bison smiled and held his palm out. Suddenly there was a ball of psychic energy heading towards Cammy and Chun Li. "SHOURYUU KEN!" Another great ball of light prevented Bison's attack from hurting Cammy and Chun Li. Chun Li was suddenly released and she was kneeling on the floor gaping for air. Ryu ran over to Chun Li and helped her up. Cammy followed and added extra support. "What are you doing here?" Chun Li whispered. "I came back for you." Ryu looked up to Bison. "Leave her alone Bison." Vega chuckled and stepped forward. He put his hands in front of him and Chun Li was thrown back. "Aahhhhhhhhhhhh" "CHUN LI" Ryu and Cammy cried simultaneously. THUMP. Chun Li slammed on Ryu's windshield. It was hidden behind some trees that she flew from. She was there free from the man who killed her father but she couldn't get up. She felt paralyzed. Five minutes past and she heard footsteps heading towards her. When she looked up, she realized it was Cammy. "Bloody hell! You slammed on the windshield!" Cammy helped Chun Li up and into the car. Cammy then went into the driver's seat and started the car. "Wait! Where's Ryu?" Cammy looked at Chun Li sadly, "They took him and gave me this to give you." Cammy held out her hand. On her palm was a piece of white paper that was neatly folded. Chun Li took it and read it out loud. 

            **'Chun Li,**

**                        If you want Ryu released, come to the northland junk yard **

**                        10pm. Be there or be scared. Also bring Cammy. That little **

**                        hag has been so much trouble for us.'**

Chun Li looked up exasperated. "What the hell am I gonna do?" "Starters we could go someplace safe." Cammy turned on the ignition and sped away.

Well… Is it good? Please R/R. ^ _^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Another chapter upload. This story is almost done and I don't own any characters except Kelly and Street Fighter belongs to CAPCOM. Oh…and before I forget…this is an A/U (alternate universe)

"Sit still Cammy!" Ken turned to the British blonde that was so much trouble. As soon as Chun Li and Cammy got to the hotel, Ken tended to them. He trusted Cammy with Chun Li's pleads. Chun Li was quiet and sat still. Cammy, on the other hand kept on fidgeting. "God! If I had known I was gonna be treated like this, I would have gone to the bloody police and would have turned myself in." "For what murder?" Ken applied more healing ointment on her cheek. "YEOWCH! Oh shut up! Please…I'm not _that_ bold. It would be for speeding. But then again I would already die from the bloody hands of Mr. Ken Masters." Cammy glared up to the American. Chun Li looked up and sighed. "Ken. Tomorrow…I would appreciate you not going along." Ken and Cammy looked up. "Why not? You might need my help." "Yeah Chun Li! What's buggin'?" Chun Li didn't reply. "Why not?" Ken repeated. "I just well…you might end up getting hurt. Just like Ryu and Cammy. I know Cammy has to go but…I…" "Chill! Nobody ain't gonna touch me tomorrow, ok?" Ken flashed Chun Li a smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. Chun Li nodded. Cammy looked at he two friends. "Oh just kiss and make up already!" Ken and Chun Li turned to the former shadowloo assassin. They grinned at each other, took some pillows and shoved them in Cammy's face. Cammy was giggling with laughter. "Quit it!" Laughter rang out the hotel room. "KEEP IT DOWN!!!" An angry neighbour shouted but their cries were ignored as the trio laughed even harder. And that's what basically happened the whole night. 

Morning came and the three fighters got ready to save Ryu and confront Bison. It was slightly nerve wreaking for Chun Li, since she will have to face the man who ordered her father's death. "You ok?" Ken walked to Chun Li who was putting on her runners. Cammy was still dressing up. Chun Li sighed, "I don't know." She put her fist together and placed a determined look on her face. "I will get back Ryu safe and sound and I will_ **avenge**_ my **_father's death_**." She replied putting an emphasis on the words _avenge _and _father's death_. "Alright! I'm finally ready!" Cammy walked towards them and slipped into some comfortable footwear. "Let's go! Let's bring back Ryu!" Ken shouted and Cammy and Chun Li sweat dropped. "Uhhhh…yeah whatever you say." Cammy looked at him strangely. 

 Ken stopped his red Porsche in front of the city bank. "This is it. The junkyard is like 25 meters away from the gate." As they looked across the street, they saw two people gather in front of the junkyard gate. Chun Li tipped her sunglasses down. "Let's go!" The trio got out of the car and walked inside the gate. It was left open. As they got near to the junkyard entrance, Chun Li and Cammy recognized the two people. "Balrog! Vega! Where's Ryu?" Chun Li demanded. Vega and Balrog just smiled. "Even if they agree to release Ryu, I have no intention of doing so." A new feminine voice spoke up. Chun Li recognized that voice. The mystery person stepped out of the shadows. "KELLY?!?!" Chun Li yelled in surprise. "Surprise, surprise. Well Chun Li I see you're ready for the occasion." "Wait a minute. If Chun Li knows you then what in the bloody hell are you doing with Shadowloo?" Cammy asked puzzled." "Simple." Kelly replied with a sardonic grin. "When we where at the hospital I heard Chun Li's conversation with Ryu and you." Kelly nodded to Ken. "You guys said something about Shadowloo. I researched it and I found out that Balrog here is actually part of Shadowloo. So I asked Bison for help to get rid of you!" Kelly smirked at Chun Li. Chun Li looked really confused. "You have everything you want Chun Li Xiang, but you never take the time to appreciate it. We found out that Ryu was at the hospital from Tenishen Sieng. I also sent him flowers. Anyway Tenishen was spying on you from the Brawl Bar to the restaurant, courtesy of Mika Xiang. And Mika, well I took care of her in more ways than one. Anyway, once I get rid of you, I will have Ryu at my side." Chun Li still looked confused. "Daddy's partner spied on us?" "Don't you see Chun Li, Ryu had these feelings for you. It was so obvious but you were too caught up being idiotic in so many ways. You don't deserve him Chun Li Xiang, just as you don't deserve the other things Mika had given you! You never even noticed did you?" "Had? What does that mean?" Ken spoke up, well aware of Chun Li being bash mentally and emotionally. "Let's just say he's dying to be with me!" Kelly snapped her fingers and out came Bison. Behind him was Ryu caught in a ball of psychic powers. "Ryu! Chun Li and Ken exclaimed simultaneously. "Hello Miss Xiang!" Bison flashed a fake smile. Chun Li growled and Ken could feel her anger growing. Chun Li stomped her foot. "Alright! We finish this here and now." "Balrog's mine!" Cammy motioned to Balrog who smirked at the British blonde. "Vega's mine. We have a little dance dispute we have to settle." Chun Li paused. "Oh Kelly…I haven't forgotten about you hun. You're with me." "No way! Vega's enough!" Kelly replied as she ran for cover. Chun Li looked at Ken. He didn't say anything as he moved forward to beat M. Bison and get Ryu back. 

Ryu grunted as he tried to get up and release himself from Bison's power. He sighted Cammy squaring off against Hokoni and Chun Li fighting against Vega, the blonde man who danced with her at Bison's party. "Ugh! Chun Li…Chun Li…" Ryu scanned the area and saw Kelly hiding behind some cargo boxes. He also saw Ken attacking Bison. Ryu would have been confused as to what was happening but Bison explained to him the night before. He told Ryu boldly that he was the one who ordered Chun Li's father's death. And for that Ryu hated Bison for hurting Chun Li. Bison also told him that it was Cammy who actually carried out his order. Ryu tried again with some results showing. He had gotten up and was trying an attack. "HADOKEN!" BOOM! The ball exploded and everyone looked towards Ryu's direction. When the smoke cleared Ryu was standing with a determined look on his face and everyone had a look of disbelief or surprise. "RYU!" Chun Li ran to him. "Vega! Stop her!" Kelly shouted to the Spanish blonde. Vega headed towards Chun Li when Ken intervened. Chun Li jumped in Ryu's arms. "Hey Chun? Did ya miss me?" Chun Li nodded. "Well, well what a pity that this reunion won't last long." Bison muttered. "Right! Chun Li let go! He's mine!" Kelly agreed. "Butt out Kelly! I'm not yours." Ryu retorted back. Ryu looked at Bison and let go of Chun Li. Chun Li looked startled and stared at Ryu. "No! You're not gonna do it Ryu." Chun Li begged. "I have to. Don't worry I'll be fine." "No!" Chun Li argued. "You're not, I will! It's my father that was killed." "What about you? Do you think that he would want his only daughter to die in the hands of the same person that killed him?" Chun Li looked stunned. 'Its true. I don't think that's what daddy wanted.' "Enough talk! Let's go!" Bison interrupted as he threw Chun Li away from Ryu with his psychic powers. He then made a dome entrapping Ryu in him inside. "No!" Chun Li exclaimed. Bison and Ryu then prepared their attacks. All Chun Li could do was watch with Ken and Cammy. The other's had been defeated. With pleasure, Kelly was knocked out by Cammy. "What are we gonna do? We can't get into that psychic forcefield." Cammy exclaimed. "We have to do something! We can't just stand here and watch Ryu." "I know! But ya know It's gonna be tough trying to get through that forcefield…wait…I know…Cammy! Use your spiral arrow. We have to try to break down that forcefeild!" Ken ushered Cammy nearer to the forcefeild. Chun Li ran to them and whispered, "Don't worry Ryu! We're coming." 

From within the forcefeild, Ryu could see Cammy, Chun Li and Ken trying to blast their way into the forcefeild. He averted his gaze from his friends to Bison. Bison was smiling evilly and was motioning him to come closer. That's when Bison ran towards him and kicked him in the jaw. Ryu fought back by punching him in the stomach. Bison fell on one knee and grunted. "You don't have enough strength to beat me Ryu." "Wanna bet?" Ryu picked him up by the collar of his cape and slammed him down on the ground. Before Bison could touch the ground, he jumped from Ryu's hold, laughing maniacally. "HADOKEN" Bison was pushed into the forcefeild by Ryu's dragon uppercut. "AHHHH!" Bison yelped in surprise as he was electrocuted. "Had enough?" Ryu asked, ready to attack again. From the upper dome of the forcefeild, Bison wiped away a trickle of blood from the side of his lip. "Not quite I see." Ryu stood there with his arms crossed and lips showing a smile of triumph. "PSYCHO CRUSHER" Ryu never saw what hit him. Bison came down with a look of victory on his face. He smirked at Chun Li, who was outside the dome with a look of horror on her face. "And the dragon goes down…" Bison laughed and picked Ryu up by the collar and prepared to finish him off.

Good…bad? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Street Fighter and it belongs to CAPCOM…wish I did though. Anyway…on with the story.

This is the last and final chapter. I hope ya'll like it and don't forget to R/R.

"SPIRAL ARROW" Cammy lunged at the forcefeild and was ricocheted back towards Ken. "AHHH!" She slammed onto him and lay on top of him. Chun Li looked forward. She saw Bison holding Ryu, preparing to finish him off. Anger boiled inside of Chun Li. 'How dare he hurt Ryu. How dare he kill my father and take me as prey. He is not gonna get away with this.' "SOU HAKKEI!" Bison turned around in time to see his dome of psycho energy destroyed by an amateur fighter. Also a girl. "Bison! This is it. Let Ryu go and take me instead." Chun Li walked towards Bison casually. Bison dropped Ryu and thought. 'Perfect. She's walking straight into my trap. She'll make a perfect little doll.' He chuckled. 'The lovely daughter of Dorian Xiang will be working for me!' Chun Li stopped midway towards Bison. "You have some nerve to order my father's death. Don't you know that his spirit could just come back to haunt you." Bison laughed. "Very funny. You know, you're bore to be a comedian. Yes! I did order your father's death. He was interfering with some technicalities with our business at Shadowloo. And it was irritating for us that he was putting his nose where it doesn't belong." "SOU HAKKEI!" Chun Li let her attack loose and it hit Bison squarely on the chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to take Bison down. "PSYCHO CRUSHER" Chun Li shut her eyes as she withstood the attack. "JIGOKU FUUSHA" Ken ran towards Ryu and helped him up. "UGH!" Bison grunted. "SPIRAL ARROW" Cammy joined Chun Li. "Are you ok Ryu?" Ken helped his friend up. Ryu, his eyes still shut nodded. Ken looked at Chun Li and Cammy. They both had determined looks on their faces. Looks that said 'I will do this. I will defeat M. Bison.' "Both of you cannot defeat me. You don't have the power to." "Let's just see about, you bloody villain! SPIRAL ARROW" Cammy exclaimed. "Right! SOU HAKKEI!" Bison saw two attacks coming for him. BOOM! 'UGH! That hurt…I can't believe those attacks were that powerful. I must've underestimated the strength of those two fighters.' Bison thought slowly before he blacked out. When the smoked cleared, Kelly was still unconscious; Vega, Balrog and Bison disappeared. All Ken could see was a helicopter zipping away. He saw Chun Li, Cammy and Ryu unconscious. He could also hear police sirens heading towards their direction. He waited for them to arrive before he passed out.

About a week later the four friends were out of the hospital and were at the airport. Ryu was going back to Japan and Cammy decided to go back to Britain. Since Mika was still in the hospital, Ken suggested that Chun Li live with him at the Master's Estate. She reluctantly agreed. "I will miss you guys. Even though I was bad half the time, I had so much fun kicking Bison's ass!" The four of them laughed. "Don't worry Cammy, you can visit us and there is that Street Fighter tournament." Chun Li smiled and gave Cammy a hug. Cammy returned it. Cammy hugged Ryu and as she went to Ken she replied, "See ya later Barbie!" "Hey!" Ken replied in mock anger. Cammy giggled and ran towards her boarding gate. With one last wave she climbed on the plane back to Britain. "Well I guess your leaving now, hey buddy?" Ken patted Ryu on the back. He looked at Chun Li who found her jacket zipper very interesting and started to fidget. "Hey I'll check in your bags." Ken ran off to leave them alone. "I guess I'll be seeing you later…I mean at the tournament." Chun Li said. "Yeah…I guess so. By the way I have something for you." Ryu took out a small box wrapped in gold paper and handed it to Chun Li. Chun Li looked surprised. 'He has something for me? An engagement ring? What the…what am I thinking? We're only FRIENDS. Nothing more, nothing less.' Chun Li opened it and started laughing. "I cannot believe that you remembered." Chun Li looked at her palm. Inside was a small cell phone just like her old one she threw out the window. It was the same color and style. Chun Li looked at Ryu and said, "Thanks. I forgot all about it. Oh before you go, I want to tell you something. Thank you so much for helping me find out who my father's murderer was. Actually who ordered him dead. I might not have done it without your help, along with Ken's." "No problem." Silence. They walked near Ryu's boarding gate. Ken was there and hugged his friend good-bye. "I'll see you later buddy. And promise that you'll visit us sometimes." "No problem, _Barbie! _" Ken mockingly punch Ryu on the shoulder. "Good-bye Ryu." "Good-bye Chun Li." Ryu whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you!" Suddenly he kissed her cheek. Chun Li felt surprised and happy at the same time. She hugged him and said, "Me too." "Enough! Picture time." Ken smiled as he took a camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Ryu and Chun Li smiling at the camera. Chun Li walked over to Ken, took the camera and ushered Ken to have a picture with Ryu. The two of them posed and Chun Li replied, "Smile!" 

_THE END_

Author's Notes: So did you like it? Flames…comments…whatever. Just write a review. Hey…you think I should write a sequel? Tell me please! 


End file.
